


Dr. Stilinski Will See You Now

by MereLoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (if you squint), (is that a thing? I’m making it a thing), Anal speculums, Bottom Derek, Derek’s animal instincts really come out to play, Dirty Thoughts, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hello Dr. Stilinski, Humiliation kink, Inappropriate doctor patient boundaries, Knot Fondling, Knot Milking, Latex Gloves, Lycanthrope physical, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Milking, Prostate Stimulation, Top Stiles, Wet & Messy, physical exam, slight D/s, unintentional dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/pseuds/MereLoup
Summary: *Being a werewolf came with specific requirements for his healthcare that humans didn’t have.Luckily, Dr. Deaton gave him a referral for a specialist by the name of Dr. Stilinski, and assured him he should find him just as satisfying, if not more.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *long, disappointed sigh*
> 
> Y’all, I’m gonna be honest…this story is really gross. Like, **super** gross. 
> 
> Why can’t I just write regular, normal, non-kinky sterek fics??? I try! I honestly do! And then things like this happen. I don’t really know what to tell you, I like writing the weird shit. *Shrugs* I'm not even 100% sure how I feel about this, but it's been on my hard drive for long enough, so I'm flinging it out into the Universe and wiping my hands of it.
> 
> This isn’t designed to be appealing to the masses, so if it’s not your jam, I totally get it.
> 
> This story is really only one chapter. But if the idea of a doctor crossing so many boundaries makes you really uncomfortable, then I added a second chapter that should smooth it over and make it better. BUT if you want some hot, filthy, anonymous medkink, then don’t go to chapter two. 
> 
> **Tl;dr** For anonymous medkink, only read chapter 1.  
>  For a slightly schmoopier, relationship kink exploring-type story, read chapters 1 and 2. 
> 
> (Or whatever. Who am I to tell you how to live your life? If you really want to be rebellious, you can read only chapter two and send me a middle finger emoji and a comment that says ‘I do what I want!’)
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Don’t belong to no beta, don’t belong to no man.
> 
> *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes if you'd like further explanation for the 'dubcon' tag.

  
  
  
*  
Derek hated going to the doctor. A lot. But his previous doctor was retiring from his practice, and Derek needed to find someone to fill his place. Being a werewolf came with specific requirements for his healthcare that humans didn’t have. 

But when he got a referral for Dr. Stilinski, Derek finally decided it was time to make an appointment.

Derek was even lucky enough to get an evening appointment on a quick basis, without having to wait on a months-long wait list. Like most medical offices in small towns, clinics tended to close early, so trying to find a late appointment was like searching for the holy grail. 

But, Dr. Stilinski offered to stay late enough so Derek could come after work. Between the referral from Dr. Deaton and the offer of an after hours appointment, how could Derek refuse?

* 

The gown Derek was given left his entire backside exposed and his ass kept sticking to the paper on the exam table. His legs were bent at the knees, dangling down the side of the table and his heels softly bumped against it as he frowned glaring at nothing in particular. 

The exam room was pretty normal and rather decently sized. The exam table was in the middle of the room though, so that was strange. On one wall there was a poster of a canine skeletal system, which Derek thought was in poor taste. But, Derek was pretty sure it was next to impossible to find an anatomically correct poster for a werewolf, so he didn’t let it get to him.

 _Should I have taken my socks off for this?_

Derek looked down at his feet, crossing and uncrossing his ankles a few times, before he finally decided to peel off his socks. He balled them up and tossed them over toward the chair where his clothes sat folded, and just as they landed, he heard the doctor’s footsteps approaching the room. 

_Here goes nothing_ Derek exhaled sharply, trying to rid himself of the last of his anxiety. 

There was a brief knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Derek said, his voice loud in the quiet room. He cringed afterward, not quite sure if the doctor was even asking for permission to enter, or merely just letting him know he was entering.

Derek knew he was overthinking this, but he couldn’t help it. He was nervous. 

The door opened and the doctor peered his head in the room, his eyes finding Derek’s immediately. 

“Hey, man, how’s it going?” He smiled invitingly and gave a quick friendly wave as he stepped inside the exam room and closed the door behind him. 

“My name is Dr. Stilinski. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he approached the exam table with a hand outstretched, a clipboard tucked beneath his other arm. 

“Derek Hale,” Derek reached out and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

The doctor had a firm grip, and Derek couldn’t help but notice what long fingers he had. 

Dr. Stilinski set the clipboard down on the counter and sat down on the rolling stool, putting him at a lower position than Derek. Alphas were always very observant of the posturing of others, and Derek had a feeling sitting at such a height was done intentionally, to show he wasn’t challenging the alpha. 

“So what brings you in today?” 

Even though the doctor was looking him in the eyes, Derek could tell the doctor wasn’t trying to intimidate him, just merely connect with him. 

“Change in insurance, change in doctors,” Derek said, shrugging a shoulder.

“I got ya,” he said, cocking his head to the side. The doctor’s eyes moved up and down over Derek’s body appraisingly, and Derek had the distinct urge to sit up straight and preen under his gaze.

“Is this your first time seeing a physician?”

“No, I was a patient of Dr. Deaton’s for several years. But it’s my first time seeing a specialist.”

“I see,” the doctor nodded, smiling again. “Well you have nothing to worry about. Lycanthrope physicals are pretty routine and differ only slightly from a normal physical. I just pay attention to a few lycanthrope specific things that other doctors breeze over.”

He stood up to the stool and grabbed the clipboard from the counter, shuffling through the pages of Derek’s medical chart, his eyes darting over the information. 

“An alpha, huh?” he glanced up at Derek and gave him a lopsided smirk, “Impressive.” 

Before Derek had enough to fully process the doctor’s response - _Was that a shift in Dr. Stilinski’s pheromones?_ \- he had shifted quickly back into his professional demeanor and looked back down at the chart. 

Derek admired the doctor’s face while he examined the chart. He had the overwhelming desire to lick along his jawline and bite into his neck, which sent a spark of arousal down his spine. 

He coughed and tried to rein in his thoughts. The last thing he needed was to get an erection right before he had a physical. 

Dr. Stilinski flipped through the papers on the clipboard, his eyebrows furrowing as he reached the end of Derek’s chart. “I don’t see your intake questionnaire on your chart. Did the nurse have you fill one out when you checked in?”

Derek shook his head, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “No, I wasn’t given anything to fill out.”

The doctor hummed under his breath, but looked up at Derek with a smile in place. 

“No worries, I’ll just go over the questions with you now and then we can start the physical exam.” Derek didn’t know how to reply, so he just nodded. 

“Okay, Derek, so just to get you started, I’m going to ask you some questions and answer as honestly as you can. There is no judgement here, so don’t worry about being embarrassed.” 

Dr. Stilinski reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pen. He rolled the stool closer to the exam table, and this new proximity allowed Derek to subtly smell him.

“First we’re going to go work through some general questions about your health, and then we’re going to switch over into any specific concerns you might have. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Derek nodded, swallowing thickly. 

Dr. Stilinski made a few notations on the top of the questionnaire sheet before he he scanned the page and began asking Derek some of the questions. 

“Have you ever had a prostate exam before?” Dr. Stilinski asked, looking up from the chart, eyes finding Derek’s. 

Derek nearly swallowed his tongue at the question. It’s not that the question itself was particularly shocking, it’s just that Derek thought perhaps they’d work into the more personal stuff. Even though asking questions like this might be routine for Dr. Stilinski, Derek found them to be a bit uncomfortable.

“No,” he said, clearing his throat. “I haven’t yet.”

“No worries,” Dr. Stilinski said, scribbling another note down. 

“And how long has it been since your last knot exam?”

Derek coughed, feeling a flush rise on his neck. 

“I, uh-” he chuckled uneasily. “I haven’t? I mean, I haven’t had one before.”

Stiles glanced up, flashing that lopsided grin again. He reached out and patted Derek’s knee, his hand warm against Derek’s skin.

“No worries, we’ll get you all taken care of.”

Surprisingly, the questions shifted into mundane territory, and Derek was secretly relieved. Dr. Stilinski asked about Derek’s family medical history, before dipping into the medical history of his lycanthropic lineage, and breezed through Derek’s social habits and substance use. 

“I have a drink every now and then,” he shrugged. “It doesn’t really hold the same appeal if you can’t feel the effects.”

“Believe me, dude, the effects are about the only positive thing. The taste is awful and the hangovers I could absolutely do without,” he chuckled. 

“Any substance use?”

Derek shook his head. 

Dr. Stilinski had made it through most of the questions on his chart before he looked down at the bottom of the page. 

“Shit,” he grumbled. He looked up at Derek, cringing slightly. 

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot to take your height and weight. Usually the nurses do that part, so it completely slipped my mind. Do you mind if we do that really quick?”

Derek shrugged. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

Dr. Stilinski grinned and stood up from the stool. Derek followed suit, getting up off the exam table and standing in front of the doctor. 

“If you’ll go ahead and take off your gown, I’ll take you out to the scale. It’s just out in the hallway.” 

Derek froze, looking at Dr. Stilinski with wide eyes. Dr. Stilinski rearranged the sheets of paper in the clipboard, seemingly oblivious to Derek’s panic. 

“What?”

“Go ahead and take off your gown,” Dr. Stilinski repeated, sticking the pen back in his coat pocket . “Our scale is incredibly accurate, and even the weight of the gowns can skew the readings.”

“Okay,” he murmured, a little uneasy at the proposition. 

Derek had no qualms about nudity, especially since he was a werewolf, but he was still shy when he had to get naked for the first time in front of a new person. Derek knew that he was going to be doing a complete exam, and that he’d have to be nude for some of it, but he felt a little uncomfortable with being so exposed so soon. 

As if sensing Derek’s apprehension, the doctor smiled gently at Derek. “If you’re shy, we can wait until we get to the scale to remove your gown.”

“If you don’t mind,” Derek said, relieved at the suggestion.

“It’s no problem at all, Derek. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Dr. Stilinski opened the door and walked out into the hallway. “It’s just here right near the nurses’ station.”

Sure enough, on the other side of the doorway to the nurse station was a massive scale. It wasn’t in view of the waiting room, but Derek could hear the sounds coming from the tv. Derek strained his ears trying to listen for the sounds of anyone in the nurses’ station, but he was interrupted by the sound of Dr. Stilinski’s voice. 

“Derek? Would you like me to hold your gown?”

“Huh?” Derek tuned into the now, realizing that Dr. Stilinski was standing there with his arm outstretched, waiting for Derek to undress. “Oh, right. Yeah, that’d be great.”

Derek slipped out of his gown and handed it to Dr. Stilinski. The hallway was much colder than the exam room, and Derek’s nipples peaked and he could feel the goosebumps popping up all over his body. 

He stepped up onto the scale, his arms moving to cover his crotch self consciously. 

“Arms to the side please, Derek.” 

Derek cleared his throat, and dropped his hands to the side of his body. He was at least grateful that he hadn’t thickened up at smelling Dr. Stilinski’s pheromone shift earlier. 

“Alright, now stand as still as you can and stand up straight, please,” Dr. Stilinski leaned in to press a few buttons on the scale. 

Derek tried his best not to move, and stood there fully exposed in front of a complete stranger in the middle of the hallway. He swallowed thickly, his eyes darting the doorway of the nurses’ station, praying no one would decide to walk out at that moment. 

“Okay, I got it,” he said, jotting the number down on Derek’s chart. 

“We can go back to the room now,” Dr. Stilinski smiled and gestured toward the exam room. He made no movement to offer Derek the gown back. Derek waited for a few moments, but grew more and more anxious that someone would see him, so he just decided to turn around and head back into the room as quickly as he could. 

Dr. Stilinski followed behind him and Derek cringe in embarrassment. From where he was walking, Dr. Stilinski had a clear view of Derek’s bare ass in its entirety. 

_You’re in a medical office. Dr. Stilinski does this all day, I’m sure this isn’t out of the ordinary for him._

Derek tried to get his thoughts under control, but he still felt embarrassment. Just because this sort of thing was normal for the doctor didn’t mean it was normal for him. 

Once back in the room, Derek sat down quickly, his face flushed in embarrassment from being so exposed and out in the open. He felt slightly better in the exam room. Even if he had to be nude in front of the doctor, the privacy of the room was much preferable to the openness of the hallway in the clinic.

The doctor entered the room a few moments after Derek, and set the exam gown down on the table. Derek’s eyes followed it, wondering if he could ask to put it back on again. 

“Alright, Derek, before we move on to the next part, I’m going to take your measurements really fast.”

“Okay,” Derek muttered, swallowing thickly. Dr. Stilinski pulled out a measuring tape from his pocket and approached Derek. 

“Arms up, please.”

Derek held his arms out to the side, and Dr. Stilinski wrapped the measuring tape around his chest. The coolness of the fabric brushed against Derek’s nipples and he felt them pebble again. 

Dr. Stilinski didn’t seem to notice, and instead turned away to jot down the measurement. 

Standing in front of Derek again, Dr. Stilinski measured his waist. As the doctor stood close to read the tape, Derek caught a whiff of his personal scent. Derek couldn’t help but be attracted to his smell, and had to hold back a groan at how pleasurable he found the aroma. 

When the doctor turned around to write down the number, Derek looked up to the ceiling, trying to get his body under control. 

Dr. Stilinski returned this time, and wrapped the tape around Derek’s hips. Every primal instinct in Derek’s body was very acutely aware of how close the doctor was getting to his cock. Derek drew in a deep breath in an effort to steady himself, but that plan backfired because it just caused him to take in more for the doctor’s inviting scent. 

Derek wasn’t hard, but he wasn’t soft either. He knew he was sporting a chub and that the doctor was able to see if given how close he was to Derek’s crotch. And when the doctor’s finger slid beneath the tape, brushing against Derek’s skin, Derek let out a whimper.

He flushed again, humiliated by his reaction, and Dr. Stilinski calmly replied, “Don’t worry, Derek. Some arousal is completely natural during exams like these.”

Derek nodded, aiming for casual, but he was sure it wasn’t convincing. 

Dr. Stilinski turned away to write down the measurement on Derek’s chart. “Alphas tend to be very sensitive to stimulation, especially while nude, so don’t be embarrassed. This is nothing I don’t see at least ten times during a shift.”

Derek appreciated the doctor’s attempt at trying to ease Derek’s mind, but it wasn’t doing much good. And if Derek wasn’t absolutely mortified before, things got even more up close and personal with the doctor when he dropped to his knees and began to measure Derek’s cock. 

Derek turned his head away, as he felt the measuring tape against the warm skin of his dick. He could feel Dr. Stilinski’s breath against his skin and brushing against his pubic hair, teasing Derek even further. 

He closed his eyes tightly. He knew the image of the very attractive doctor on his knees, that close to his dick would be his undoing, and Derek was desperate to regain some sort of semblance of control over his body. 

Thankfully, Dr. Stilinski moved away to jot down the measurement. When Derek looked down at himself, he nearly groaned when he saw that he was sporting a rather impressive semi. 

“Okay,” Dr. Stilinski said, gesturing to the exam table in the middle of the room, “Let's finish up the last of these questions.”

Derek sat back on the table, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He rested his hands on his lap, trying his best to cover himself with his hands. 

Dr. Stilinski picked up the clipboard and scanned through the questions before he found where they’d left off earlier. 

“Okay,” he said with a flourish. “Reproductive habits.”

Derek gulped, hoping against all hope he could keep his body calm for this portion of the exam. 

“Are you mated?”

“Uh,” Derek paused, not quite sure how to answer. “I’m with someone, but it’s...we’re not...I mean, it just hasn’t progressed to that point yet.”

“In a relationship, not mated. Got it.” Dr. Stilinski muttered, marking something down. “Male or female?”

“Male.” Derek answered immediately. “I’m open to women, though.”

Dr. Stilinski smirked, but didn’t comment. 

“Do you have any children?” 

Derek shook his head. 

“Are you sexually active?”

Derek blushed at the question. “Yes.”

Oblivious to Derek’s discomfort, Dr. Stilinski’s eyes never left the clipboard as he read down the list. 

“Have you experienced any difficulty achieving or maintaining an erection?” 

Derek squirmed against the table, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him. 

“No, I haven’t.”

“How often do you have sex with your partner?”

Derek didn’t think “ _As much as I can_ ” was an appropriate answer, but the discomfort of his situation was beginning to get to him, so any attempt at being humorous was his way of making things feel less uncomfortable. 

“About four to five times a week maybe? It kind of depends on work and life.”

“I gotcha.” Dr. Stilinski nodded again. 

“Everyone’s definition of ‘sexually active’ is a little different. With your partner do you engage in oral sex?”

Derek nodded. 

“Giving or receiving?”

“Both.”

The doctor jotted something down on the chart. 

“Do you engage in anal sex? Giving or receiving?”

“Both.”

“Such a gentleman,” Stiles murmured under his breath. Derek knew the doctor didn’t mean for him to hear it, but at the same time, he had to have known how sensitive Derek’s hearing was. “And are you able to ejaculate whenever you have intercourse with your partner?”

Derek cleared his throat, nodding. He could feel the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment.

“You sound like you have a healthy sexual appetite for an alpha your age,” Dr. Stilinski said, setting the clipboard down on the counter. “Alphas are naturally a bit more vigorous in the frequency of their sexual habits because of elevated hormone levels in their body responsible for arousal. Whenever you decide to start having pups, you should having no problem being able to breed your knotmate.”

“Good to know,” Derek said lamely, not sure what to say. This entire exam was so uncomfortable that Derek was trying his hardest just to maintain some level or normalcy. 

“Well that’s it for the questionnaire,” Dr. Stilinski stood up from the stool, smiling warmly. At that, Derek as relieved. He would have rather answered those himself on the form than had to answer out loud. 

From there, they moved on to the more physical part of the exam. Dr. Stilinski had Derek shift into beta, which he did easily. Using the penlight, he checked Derek’s pupils, his face only inches from Derek’s. Using both hands, he felt around Derek’s jaw, his fingers palpating Derek’s bone structure, tilting his head this way and that, staring at him intently. He made several more notes on Derek’s chart, making sure to note every single detail he found. This was much more detailed than any other exam Derek had ever had. Dr. Deaton never paid _this_ close attention to him when he was there for a visit. 

But then again, Dr. Stilinski was a specialist. So perhaps that just came with the territory. 

Eventually, Dr. Stilinski stood up from the stool and walked to the counter, where he plucked out two latex gloves out from the dispenser. He used his foot to drag over a metal rolling cart. Derek could hear the tools rolling around on the surface, but it was covered with a thin medical sheet similar to the exam gown he wore earlier, so Derek couldn't see what tools the doctor had selected.

“Derek, I’ll need you to stand up for me, and I’m going to perform a prostate exam.”

Right. A prostate exam. 

“Okay,” Derek said, sliding off the exam table a bit reluctantly. 

Dr. Stilinski instructed him to face the exam table, bending over slightly and resting his elbows on the top of it. As Dr. Stilinski approached him, he could feel the soft white robe brushing against his own bare skin, the sensation giving him goosebumps. 

Dr. Stilinski reached down roughly between Derek’s thighs and rubbed his hand in the crack of his ass, his fingertips poking the back of his balls. He used his thumb to circle Derek’s hole, poking the tip of his finger inside gauging the resistance. 

“You’re pretty tight,” he murmured. “You know what? Let’s try this. Let’s have you lie down on the bed and we’ll do your prostate exam this way.”

Derek climbed back on the table, trying to hide his annoyance, and lay on his back, the obnoxious crinkling of the paper loud in his ears. The exam table didn’t have any stirrups, so Derek had to prop his feet on the edge of the table, spreading his legs wide. 

“Can you just scoot closer to the edge?” Dr. Stilinski asked, peeking around the sheet. 

Derek nodded, and shuggled awkwardly so that his ass was practically hanging off of the table, his entire groin on full display mere inches from the doctor’s face. At this point, Derek had given up trying to hide his erection. He was having an alpha exam, he was positive this wasn’t the first time someone had gotten aroused during an exam. 

But just because Dr. Stilinski encountered something like this on a regular basis didn’t mean Derek was comfortable with it. And, much to Derek’s surprise, he found himself getting turned on by exactly how impersonal it was for Dr. Stilinski. On some level, he loved the fact that he was so exposed and at the mercy of this stranger, while the stranger wasn’t concerned whatsoever.

Dr. Stilinski reached over to his table and pumped some medical lube into the palm of his left hand, before using the right hand to dip his fingers into the mixture. 

“Now this part might be a bit uncomfortable, but I’ll try to make it as easy as possible.”

Derek nodded, feeling the blush rise up his chest. 

Dr. Stilinski thoroughly coated his fingers with the liquid, and brought lifted them toward Derek’s ass. Derek closed his eyes, as he could feel the doctor spreading his cheeks apart, bearing his hole. Dr. Stilinski’s fingers gently petted the sensitive skin of his hole, stroking softly and almost comfortingly. 

“Alright, Derek, so I’m just going to perform a routine prostate exam. You’re a little tighter than I’d anticipated, so I’m going to have to work you open a little bit.”

Derek nodded, not saying anything except for a grunt. 

Dr. Stilinski circled his rim for a while before Derek finally felt the wet fingertip breaching his body. He tensed up instinctively, and Stiles shushed him, petting the back of his thigh with the back of his gloved hand. 

“Relax, Derek. I’m not going to hurt you. Just let me inside, okay? It’ll feel better in a little bit, I promise.”

Derek nodded, taking a breath and trying to relax his muscles. This isn’t the first time he’d had fingers in his ass, by far. But the medical setting had him a little on edge, and even the most routine of sensations felt foreign and dirty and wrong, especially when done by a doctor that he barely even knew.

Dr. Stilinski poked and prodded around Derek’s entrance just enough to get the tip of his finger in. With his other hand, he reached back and grabbed another tool from the rolling card. Something Derek had never seen before, but knew quite well what it was. 

It was a speculum. 

Dr. Stilinski pulled his finger tip out of Derek’s hole, with one final swipe to the sensitive rim. Pumping more medical lube into his hand, Dr. Stilinski coated the speculum thoroughly with medical lube, making sure to cover every single inch of it. 

“Okay, Derek,” he said warmly and reassuringly. “I need you to relax as much as you can. I’m going to try to make this as comfortable as I can, but it’s still going to feel a little intrusive.”

Derek nodded. 

“Take a deep breath in for me,” Dr. Stilinski said, Derek did. “And breathe out,”

Derek did, and he felt the speculum penetrate him. 

“Fuck,” he grunted. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” the doctor said as he eased the device into Derek’s body. “There’s nothing I can really do to make this part seem less weird.”

Derek tried to steady his breathing and focus on relaxing his muscles so Dr. Stilinski had room to work. He rubbed the pads of his fingers on his upper thighs, not popping his claws, but feeling the sharp, pointed edges of them scrape against the underside of his skin.

Dr. Stilinski worked in silence, with Derek’s breathing and the slick slide of the speculum slipping into Derek’s ass being the only other noise. Derek could feel the apparatus spreading him obscenely, opening him in a way he’d never felt. He was impossibly hard and at this point was just trying not to come all over himself. 

Once inside, Dr. Stilinski locked it into place, and then twisted the small knob on the side which opened it up wider, spreading Derek’s ass wide open, leaving him gaping. 

Dr. Stilinski looked inside of Derek’s ass, and Derek felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, but even more with _arousal_ at how open he was. He felt filthy as fuck, and he was turned on beyond all belief. 

After a few moments, Dr. Stilinski’s brow furrowed and he sat back on the stool. 

“You know what?” Dr. Stilinski pulled back from Derek’s body, looking around the room. “Shit, I forgot something. Give me one second, Derek, I’ll be right back.”

Before Derek could protest, Dr. Stilinski rolled the stool back and stood up, snapping the gloves off of his hand and tossing them in the waste bin. He crossed the room and opened the door, walking out into the hallway, leaving the door open behind him. 

Derek was frozen in shock. 

He lay there alone in the room, with the door wide open and his lower body completely exposed. If someone were to walk by and peer inside, they would see Derek laying there with legs wide, his ass gaping with the speculum sticking out and the erection that he couldn’t seem to control. 

Humiliation rolled through him, and he felt anxious at being so exposed and the lack of privacy, counting the seconds, hoping the doctor would hurry back and close the door again. His cock blurted out a thick pearl of precome, and Derek could feel his cheeks flush in shame at how aroused he was. How even when faced with the potential for someone to walk in and _see_ him like this, he still couldn’t get his body under control.

Derek strained his ears, trying to track Dr. Stilinski’s movements out in the clinic. 

Derek didn’t know if there were any other staff in the building, and his face flushed as humiliation rolled through him, terrified at the idea that someone would walk by and see him in such a vulnerable position. 

Eventually, Dr. Stilinski returned, holding a stethoscope in his hand. 

“I forgot this at the nurses’ station,” he chuckled, twirling it around in his hand, before he draped it around his neck so it dangled against his coat. “I’ve lost three of these things this year alone because I keep setting them down and forget to pick them up.”

He grabbed another pair of gloves from the dispense, working them down his hands somewhat roughly. 

“Now,” he said, sitting back at the stool, his face only inches away from Derek’s ass. “Where were we?”

After peering inside of Derek for a few moments, Dr. Stilinski reached over to the rolling cart and plucked up a few long cotton swabs with plastic tip protectors on the end of them. “I need to get a few samples to send off to the lab.”

He used one, sticking it inside of Derek’s ass and swiping at the side of his walls. The cotton felt foreign inside of Derek’s body, but despite that, he was still rock hard, his dick leaking precome into a pool on his stomach. Dr. Stilinski swabbed him twice more, and set the swabs inside a plastic tube. 

Derek thought that that would have been the worst of it. However, Dr. Stilinski had much more planned. 

The doctor stuck a long finger inside of Derek, petting him from the inside. His finger moved around searchingly, and it wasn’t until Derek felt the strong sensation of pleasure bloom and radiate throughout his body, that he realized what Dr. Stilinski was looking for. 

“I’m just checking your prostate,” Dr. Stilinski murmured.

Dr. Stilinski’s long, deft fingers felt around inside of Derek, rubbing Derek’s prostate gently, almost reverently. Derek grabbed his knees, pulling his legs back and giving the doctor more access. 

“Can you climax by prostate stimulation alone, or do you need phallic stimulation as well.”

Derek tensed up, his whole body on alert from the sensation of the doctor prodding him. He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm his heart beat. 

_This is just a routine exam, Derek. Calm the hell down!_

“I, uh, I have a few times, but usually I like some hand stuff too.”

Hand stuff? Derek rolled his eyes at how immature he sounded. Apparently, all it took was one gorgeous doctor with his hand up Derek’s ass, and his ability to maintain his cool went right out the window.

“Do you have difficulty being able to knot or keeping your knot inflated?”

Derek shook his head, biting his lip to keep from whimpering as Dr. Stilinski tugged at his rim. He slid his finger in up to the first knuckle. 

“Derek?” Dr. Stilinski looked up from between Derek’s legs, waiting for him to respond. 

“No,” Derek blurted, shaking his head again. “No, I don’t.”

Dr. Stilinski paused for a moment, his eyes assessing, before looking back down between Derek’s legs. 

“I’ll have to do a knot assessment too,” he muttered, more to himself than to Derek. 

Dr. Stilinski pressed against Derek’s rim with a second finger, slowly easing pressing against it. The direct contact with his prostate was intoxicating. It wasn’t long before Derek could feel his cock leaking precome against his stomach, leaving the white, creamy trails all over his skin. 

“Everything feels normal,” Dr. Stilinski was focused very intently on Derek’s body, his eyes glued to his ass as he peered down the speculum.

The doctor hooked his finger, pressing directly on Derek’s prostate and Derek let out a loud groan, his head falling back onto the exam table with a loud thud. He could feel his muscles clenching against the speculum, just begging for something to wrap around and _ride_. At that very moment, Derek wanted nothing more than to feel Dr. Stilinski’s fingers pressed up against the most intimate part of himself. 

He let out a low pleased growl, which Dr. Stilinski must have misinterpreted as discomfort.

“Sorry,” Dr. Stilinski apologized, wincing slightly. “Is this hurting you?”

“It’s just,” Derek tried to think of the most honest thing to say that wouldn’t entirely give away just how affected he was. “It’s just intense,” he grunted, shifting his hips again.

“Is it the speculum?” Dr. Stilinski looked away from Derek’s ass and up to his face. The gesture would have been sweet in any other context. But since Derek has trying his damndest not to come because this sexy as hell doctor kept massaging his prostate, the last thing he wanted to do was look him in the eyes. 

Derek swallowed thickly and shut his eyes, trying to escape Dr. Stilinski’s piercing stare. 

“It’s just the metal, it feels a bit unnatural.”

“I see.” Derek could hear the rustling of the doctor’s coat as he moved around on the stool. The doctor withdrew his hand slowly, careful not to hurt Derek. 

Derek held back a whine as the doctor pulled out of him, already missing the feeling of something inside of him. 

“I have something else I can use if the metal is too much for you.”

Dr. Stilinski set the metal speculum back on the rolling cart, setting it down with a gently clang. Derek watched as he pulled out another tool, which looked suspiciously like a toy he had at home and played with whenever his partner was gone.

Dr. Stilinski held up what looked like a prostate massager. It was long and slim near the handle and had a slight curve which extended up to a large bulb at the very tip. 

“This has a bit more of a natural feel,” he said warmly, watching Derek with eyes that seemed just slightly too friendly to be professional. “Since I already palpated your prostate and everything seemed fine, I can finish the exam with this.”

Dr. Stilinski pumped a few squirts of the medical lube on the tool, coating the entirety of the bulb and several inches of the handle. 

“Derek, I’m going to test the responsiveness of your prostate and record your responses.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded, his eyes never leaving the prostate wand. The room felt entirely too hot and all he wanted Dr. Stilinski to do was slide that wand inside of him and touch him the way he needed.

“So just lie back and relax, and I’ll take care of you.”

Derek closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the toy sliding inside of him, not even scraping against his walls because of how much the speculum had already loosened him up. 

“How are we doing? Still good?”

“Yes,” Derek said through clenched teeth. This was better than good; this was _incredible_. 

It wasn’t long before the bulbous end of the want was pressing against Derek’s prostate, much more directly than Dr. Stilinski’s fingers had. His hips pressed back against it without his consent, and his cockhead blurt out another pearl of precome. 

As he lie there trying to get his body under control, Dr. Stilinski moved his wrist, pressing the wand even further against his prostate. 

“Derek, can I have you clench down on this for me?”

Derek nodded, and let go of his leg to reach down to the wand.

“Don’t let go of your knees,” Dr Stilinski said abruptly. “I need you to keep yourself exposed for me. Just clench your anal muscles and hold it in place.”

Derek put his hand back on his knee, pulling his leg back up again. The bulb of the want was pressed right up against his prostate in the most delicious of ways, and Derek was _this_ close to wolfing out because of the relentless stimulation.

Dr. Stilinski stood up and walked over to the counter to retrieve something. He returned holding two individually wrapped condoms. He tossed one onto the rolling cart, and he opened the other one, and walking up toward Derek’s waist.

“You seem to be leaking quite a bit, so I want to record the volume while I have a chance.”

Dr. Stilinski reached down and grasped Derek’s erection in one hand, and rolled the condom down his length with the other. Despite all his efforts to remain somewhat composed, Derek let out a hiss as the condom rolled down his sensitive flesh. His cock jerked in Dr. Stilinski’s hand, and he blurted out more precome into the condom.

“I know using condoms seems a bit silly,” Dr. Stilinski adjusted the edge of the condom against Derek’s cock. “I want to record your precome production levels and this just happens to be the easiest way to capture it.” 

Dr. Stilinski’s hand lingered around Derek’s erection, despite the fact that he’d already rolled on the condom. His thumb rubbed a few miniscule circles into the flesh of Derek’s cock before he lay it back down against Derek’s messy stomach.

“It’s very important that you don’t hold back, Derek.” Dr. Stilinski moved away from Derek’s side and walked back toward the stool. “I need to get an accurate reading, so I’ll need you to be as relaxed as possible and just let yourself produce the way you normally would.”

Derek nodded his head, grunting slightly. “Sounds good.”

“Alright, now where were we?” he murmured to himself. Dr. Stilinski grabbed onto the prostate wand, and leaned in toward Derek’s body. 

As if this weren’t enough stimulation to have Derek hard and leaking, Dr. Stilinski began pulsing the wand against his prostate, gently and firmly. His cock blurted out more precome with every surge, and Derek could see the reservoir tip filling up with his own precome. 

“Very good, Derek. Just let it all out,” Dr. Stilinski muttered as he slowly fucked the wand against Derek’s prostate.

Derek closed his eyes and gripped his knees harder, pulling his legs back as much as he could. He began to thrust his hips back as much as he could, fucking against the want as much as he could to get more stimulation.

And then, just when he thought he couldn’t get any more stimulation, Dr. Stilinski flipped a switch on the wand and it began vibrating. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Derek let out before he could stop himself. 

Dr. Stilinski held the vibrating wand directly against his prostate, manipulating it in circles and pressing deeper into the sensitive gland. Derek’s jaw dropped open and he was openly panting, his cock leaking steadily into the condom. 

The base of his cock began to tingle, and Derek knew he was going to pop a knot with all the stimulation. Dr. Stilinski looked up from Derek’s ass and glanced down at his dick, staring down at Derek’s penis with laser-sharp focus. 

“Healthy knot response, I see.”

Standing up from the stool, Dr. Stilinski used one hand to hold the wand inside of Derek and massage his prostate, while he used his other hand to tease Derek’s knot, manipulating the sensitive gland at the base of his erection. 

“Okay, Derek, I’ll need to measure the circumference of your knot, so I need you to climax and achieve knot inflation.” 

Derek watched as the doctor stared at his body, manipulating him in the most intimate of ways. Derek couldn’t see what his own face looked like, but he was sure he was staring up at the doctor with adoration all over his face, all riled up and desperate to come for this man he only met half an hour ago.

“Do you have any trouble getting or maintaining knot?”

Derek scrunched his eyes shut as he felt the flush crawl up his neck, both aroused and humiliated at being asked this when he was out of his mind with pleasure. He dug his fingertips into his knees trying to stay grounded enough to answer the question. 

“I, uh-” he couched, trying to swallow down how uncomfortable he felt. “No, I don’t.”

“Just relax, Derek. Let your body do what feels natural,” Dr. Stilinski cooed, firmly massaging his knot glands, coaxing the soft, fleshy area to hardness.

Derek closed his eyes again, lying his head back on the table, and he felt the skin of the base of his knot get tighter and tighter as his knot grew, swelling to its full size.

“There we go,” the doctor cooed. Dr. Stilinski adjusted the angle of his hand, hitting Derek’s prostate head on and pressing the vibrating wand right against it, all while stroking his knot. 

Dr. Stilinski used his thumb and middle finger to manipulate Derek’s knot, pressing in roughly and squeezing it tightly while Derek humped his hips up toward the air. Between the massager on his prostate and the doctor’s skilled hands on his knot glands, it wasn’t long before Derek came, dropping his head back on the exam table and letting out a low, growl as he came inside of the condom. Distantly, he felt Dr. Stilinski let go of his knot long enough to grab the measuring tape and measure the circumference of his knot.

Derek screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip, his fangs digging into the plushy flesh nearly drawing blood. He felt his orgasm in every single nerve of his body, moving through him at rapid speed and making him feel lightheaded. 

“Excellent, Derek,” he heard Dr. Stilinski distantly, far too consumed with his orgasm to pay much more attention to him, “Let it all out.”

Eventually, Derek stopped coming inside of the condom, and Dr. Stilinski switched off the want and slowly slid it out of his body and set it on the rolling card. He felt Dr. Stilinski quickly peel the condom off of his prick. The cool air on his hot flesh was almost jarring, and Derek opened his eyes, glancing down at himself. 

His cock was shiny smeared with his own release and his knot was fully inflated, red and hard where it against rested against the wild thatch of pubic hair of Derek’s groin. 

Derek looked so fucking used, and he absolutely _loved_ it.

While he lie there panting, trying to recover his breath from the force of his orgasm, he watched as Dr. Stilinski reached down to his own pants and undid the button and zipper. He deftly pulled out his own erection and made quick work of opening the condom and rolling it down his own prick. 

Before Derek had time to process what was happening, Dr. Stilinski held onto Derek’s hip with one hand and guided his cock into his ass. 

Derek groaned loudly as Dr. Stilinski’s cock slid against Derek’s sensitive prostate, causing ripples of pleasure to vibrate through his body once more. He reached up and held onto the edge of the exam table, splaying his legs wider and giving the doctor more access. 

“Fuck,” Dr. Stilinski muttered under his breath, his eyes raking over Derek’s body. Derek lay there and let the doctor fuck into him, using his body to find relief. Despite his calm demeanor, Derek could smell the doctor’s arousal as strongly as he could smell his own. He clenched down, gripping Dr. Stilinski’s prick and Dr. Stilinski bit his lip and thrust in harder. 

“You’re doing great, Derek,” Dr. Stilinski cooed, looking at Derek tenderly and smiling, running a hand down his cheek. Derek nuzzled into the touch, letting Dr. Stilinski’s scent curl around him. 

 

Derek was oversensitized and completely fucked out. He whimpered once as Stiles thrust in particularly hard, and Stiles looked up at his face, his eyes darting around checking for any sign of discomfort. 

“You’re probably really sensitive, huh?” 

Derek nodded lethargically, his tongue coming out over his fangs to swipe at his lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’m almost finished,” Dr. Stilinski murmured, looking down to where he was penetrating Derek, watching his dick slide in and out of the werewolf’s body.

Derek was filled with the surprising urge to be submissive for the doctor. He arched his back as much as he could, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck while the doctor pounded away, brushing against his prostate with every single thrust. 

“You’re doing very well, Derek,” the doctor groaned, his face screwed up in concentration as he used Derek’s body. 

The doctor’s thrusts were becoming less and less measured, giving away the fact that he was close to orgasm himself. Derek clenched his ass as much as he could, determined to be a good fuck for the doctor. 

Dr. Stilinski thrust into Derek a few more times, before he pulled back entirely, pulling out of Derek’s body. 

Derek looked down between his legs at the doctor anxiously, curious at why he’d pulled out. He felt the cold tendrils of humiliation curl in his cut, horrified at the idea that he’d failed in bringing the doctor pleasure, that he wasn’t giving the doctor what he needed. 

But before Derek had time to worry much longer, Dr. Stilinski brought a hand to his mouth and licked his fingertips briefly, then reached down and pulled off the condom of his dick with a lewd snap. The doctor set it on the rolling cart and brought his cock back to Derek's hole. 

The head was wet and shiny with precome and he rubbed it around Derek’s rim, collecting as much of the displaced lube from around Derek’s hole as he could, using it to slick up his cock before pushing back inside. 

Dr. Stilinski’s cock wasn’t lubricated nearly as well as as the condom, and the raw feeling with each thrust caused the push-pull of skin-on-skin to feel even filthier, allowing Derek to feel more of him with every thrust. 

Derek clenched his muscles, gripping Dr. Stilinski’s bare cock. The doctor’s hips stuttered, his rhythm faltering, and he let out a low groan as he spilled his seed deep inside of Derek’s body. Derek whined as he felt the doctor’s cum coating his walls, making him feel full. 

“Very good, Derek,” the doctor murmured, his voice scratchy, but still just as professional as he’d been the entire time. “You did so well.” 

Derek was amazed that he was able to be so composed, while Derek was breathless and panting and writing on all fours on the exam table. 

After only a few moments, Dr. Stilinski pulled back, sliding out of Derek torturously slow. The scent of the medical lube and the doctor’s cum hit the air the second he pulled out entirely from Derek’s body, and the smell of the two of them drove Derek absolutely wild. 

Derek stared shamelessly at the doctor’s cock shiny with lube and cum as he tucked himself back into his pants. He licked his lips lewdly, wishing more than anything that he could suck the cum off the doctor’s softening prick. 

“Derek, for this next part of the exam, I’ll need you on your hands and knees.” Dr. Stilinski’s voice was just as neutral as it had been the entire visit, but Derek could hear the faint wobble in his voice, giving away the physical toll his orgasm had taken on him. 

While Dr. Stilinski tucked himself back into his pants, Derek rolled onto his side and clumsily moved onto all fours. He was too tired to hold himself up all the way, so instead he lowered down to his elbows. 

“Is this alright?” he asked as he settled into position. 

Dr. Stilinski turned to look and seemed caught off guard, his eyes zeroing in immediately on Derek’s ass. 

“Yes, that’s perfect,” he replied, voice sounding far away. Derek felt his chest burst with pride at the idea that he’d distracted the unshakable Dr. Stilinski. 

After a moment, the doctor approached the table, cocking his head to the side as he stared at Derek’s body. He reached down and spread Derek’s ass cheeks apart, pulling them apart a bit too far, causing Derek to feel his hole stretch open. The doctor bent down and leaned in closely, staring directly Derek’s his abused, puffy rim. 

He peered this way and that, humming affirmatively as he used the tip of his finger to tug at Derek’s sensitive rim.

“Let me just get a few pictures to put in your file,” Dr. Stilinski murmured quietly, his attention glued to the sight of Derek obscenely spread out in front of him. 

While using the fingers of one hand to spread open Derek’s hole, the doctor reached into his coat pocket with the other to pull out his cell phone. He swiped to unlock and opened the camera, leaning in closer to Derek’s ass. 

“Hold still, please,” he said, and Derek heard the camera click, capturing a picture.

Derek blushed, nuzzling his face into his arms while the doctor stretched him open at different angles, snapping pictures every now and then as he poked and prodded at his raw hole, pulling his cheeks apart to examine his handiwork. Dr. Stilinski didn’t even bother to put on another pair of latex gloves as he fondled Derek, and the pressure of his finger tips against Derek’s skin gave the action a sense of intimacy. 

“I put a lot of cum inside of you, big guy,” Dr. Stilinski murmured to himself, spreading Derek’s cheeks apart, inadvertently stretching his hole enough for a few twinges of pain to shoot through him. “I can’t see it on the camera, though,” the doctor said, more to himself than to Derek. 

He swiped his fingers against Derek’s hole a few more times before he spoke again, louder this time, obviously talking to Derek, “Can you push it out for me?”

Derek nodded into his folded arms, consumed by the desire to be good for the doctor and push out as much of the doctor’s cum as he could, and make him proud. 

He gave a few tentative squeezes, trying to work the cum out bit by bit. He could feel it feel deep within him, squelching around inside of his ass as he shifted his hips, presenting for the doctor. Derek spread his knees wider, dropping his hips lower and reaching back to hold open his his asscheeks. 

It took a few pushes, but Derek finally felt the warm mess leak out of his hole and begin to slide out of him, dripping slowly down his taint. 

“ _Perfect_ Derek,” the doctor praised, snapping a few more pictures while Derek was spread open and leaking. “Push it all out, big guy, let me see what a big load you took.”

Derek groaned, humiliated at how filthy he must look, but already feeling himself getting turned on all over again. 

Dr. Stilinski used his thumb to push against the tender spot beneath Derek’s perineum, pressing against his prostate from the outside and causing Derek to lurch forward, clenching down harder. Derek felt a large glob of cum slide out of his hole and drip down onto the table. 

“Very good, Derek,” Dr. Stilinski reached down to pet at Derek’s half hard cock, cupping him gently. Derek’s knot had receded nearly entirely, but the glands were still tender and more sensitive than usual. 

“I wanna do one more thing,” Dr. Stilinski cupped Derek’s dick firmly one last time before letting go and pocketing his camera. “I just want to record the volume of semen you’re able to produce in the the post-knotting refractory stage.” 

Derek nodded, sleepy and completely fucked out, but willing to do anything and everything the doctor asked of him.

“Hold your position just like that, Derek.” the doctor said. Derek spread his legs wider, giving the doctor as much access to his ass as he needed. At this new position, Dr. Stilinski hummed appreciatively and the sound filled Derek with warmth at the knowledge of a job well done.

“I’m just going to manipulate your prostate to work out as much residual semen as I can. All I need you to do is just relax your body.” 

Dr. Stilinski slipped two fingers inside of Derek’s loose hole, easily finding his prostate. He pressed firmly against it, not bothering to ease pressure onto it, but hitting it directly and relentlessly. 

Derek’s cock immediately began leaking, causing thick, ropy streams of semen to drip down onto the exam table beneath him. Derek swore loudly, biting his lip and trying his best to relax, but he could already feel his body revving up again, eager for another orgasm. 

Dr. Stilinski continued on, completely oblivious to Derek’s desperation and focused solely on expelling more of Derek’s cum onto the exam table.

“Fuck,” Derek whined pathetically. His hips hitched forward instinctively, his body searching for something tight to fuck into. 

“Eager, aren’t you,” the doctor chuckled, but not unkindly. Derek blushed shyly, self-conscious at the doctor’s observation about his libido. 

Dr. Stilinski reached back to grab another one of the plastic cups, placing it beneath Derek’s body and positioning it to catch everything that Derek was leaking. 

“Is that position too hard on your knees Derek?”

Derek shook his head. The table wasn’t the most comfortable, but it wasn’t too bad. 

“I just need to collect your semen sample and then you can move to something more comfortable,” he said, leaning over so that he could look at Derek’s face. “Let me know if it gets too uncomfortable and I’ll slide a towel under your knees.”

Derek nodded, too wound up to put words together, and Dr. Stilinski smiled fondly at Derek. 

Reaching between Derek’s legs, Dr. Stilinski used his other hand to massage the base of Derek’s cock, stimulating the over-sensitive knot glands and triggering a heavier flow of semen. 

“Heavy production like this is rare, Derek,” the doctor noted clinically, obviously back in observation mode. “Have you ever thought about donating to a sperm bank or volunteering at a breeding farm?”

Derek shook his head, nearly delirious with pleasure. The words went straight to Derek’s wolf, wrapping around every single one of his animal instincts and base desires.

He spread his legs wider, alternating between rocking back against the doctor’s hand and thrusting forward into nothing. Derek wanted more than anything to be balls deep, buried inside of a tight, warm hole. 

“I think you might like it,” the doctor cooed, leaning down to look at the cup, making sure it was capturing everything.

He took his hand off of Derek’s dick to pinch at the delicate skin of Derek’s cockhead, swiping his finger tip around Derek’s slit and then firmly stroking up and down Derek’s entire length, milking out as much of Derek’s come as he could. 

“I just want to make sure I get all of the seminal runoff as I can,” Dr. Stilinski muttered as he squeezed the base of Derek’s dick, sending a sharp feeling of arousal as he manipulated Derek’s knot glands. 

“The breeding farms are actually quite interesting. A few years ago I worked a residency at a breeding facility in Ojai,” he rambled, conversationally.

Dr. Stilinski wrapped his long fingers around Derek’s shaft, jacking slowly and rhythmically, while the fingers in his ass pulsed against his prostate. 

“The breeding rooms are hooked up to an air filtration system that pumps omega heat pheromones into the room to trigger an alpha’s desire to breed.”

Derek tried to be subtle as he rocked his hips, shallowly pumping into the doctor’s hand. He let his words wash over him, creating a visual for Derek’s mind to latch on to, allowing him to embellish the fantasy within his mind’s eye. 

“They send in few staff members stimulate your erogenous zones to work you into a state of arousal. Alphas, in particular, are extremely sensitive to their lower abdomen and inner thighs being stimulated, so they take extra time stroking and fondling the alpha, really working to get them comfortable.”

Dr. Stilinski let go of Derek’s cock, causing him to whimper at the loss of contact. He slid his hand in between Derek’s spread legs, running his fingertips softly over the sensitive skin of Derek’s inner thigh. 

The doctor also worked a third finger into Derek’s ass, stopping the pulsing motions, and instead just pressing relentlessly against his prostate. A thick blurt of semen drooled out of Derek’s cock and into the cup. 

Dr. Stilinski doctor stroked up and down, up and down, slowly driving Derek mad with desire, before switching to the other side, pausing along the way to cup Derek’s testicles and squeeze firmly. 

“Some alphas like their nipples played with too, so you can request these little suction devices that have a pulsating tongue inside to flick at them. You can adjust the speed to however slow or fast you want.”

Dr. Stilinski brought his hand to the back of Derek’s upper thigh, using his thumb to slowly stroke the crease between his ass and his thigh. 

“Once they’ve got you all worked up and dripping,” Dr. Stilinski slipped his hand between Derek’s legs again, pressing at Derek’s perineum, hitting his prostate from the outside too, all the while casually talking, “Then they strap this device on there that looks like a cock sleeve, but it fits over your shaft and balls. The sleeve sort of vibrates so that it massages your balls and knot glands, and they attach a suction cup to your head to milk the come out of you.”

“Fuck,” Derek groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut, and rocked back against the doctor’s hand, dropping all pretense of subtly and forcing the doctor’s hand against his prostate. Derek’s cock was leaking obscenely, filling the cup beneath him. Derek wasn’t sure how much the doctor was expecting him to produce, but the cup was filling up fast. 

“Some alphas don’t like the sleeve, though. They prefer something a little closer to the real thing,” the doctor cupped Derek’s cock again and began jacking him. “So there is an alternative option of a breeding bench, which allows the stud to mount and fuck into something. It’s even got an attachment to accommodate knot inflation.”

At the mention of _fucking_ , Derek’s hips stuttered forward and he let out a soft, frustrated whine in the back of his throat. He was so close to coming, he didn’t think he’d be able to hold back much longer. Especially if Dr. Stilinski was going to keep talking about stuff like breeding farms and stimulation and fucking. 

“You can request a little something in your ass if you’d like. Something to press right up your prostate and really get you producing. The breeding farms _love_ to accommodate their studs, so they’re willing to get you anything you need to get you leaking good and proper.”

“If you’re ever interested, Derek, you can call up to the office and we can get you a referral,” he smiled politely. 

Derek nodded jerkily, letting out a harsh breath. His mind was fried from using exerting so much control, trying desperately not orgasm. 

“Looks like your cup is almost full,” Dr. Stilinski commented, looking around Derek’s body at the exam table beneath him. “I’ll just keep milking you until we fill it up to the top.” 

Stiles worked the fingers in Derek’s ass, pressed against his his prostate rhythmically. 

“You seem like you respond really well to anal stimulation, Derek,” he observed clinically.

Derek nodded, delirious with the intensity of the stimulation. His face was flushed and sweaty, and his head tossed and turning where it was resting on his crossed arms. 

All at once, all the stimulation got to Derek and he knew he was dangerously close to losing control.

“I think I’m gonna come,” Derek blurted, his voice raw and gritty. 

“Don’t come, Derek,” Dr Stilinski ordered, his voice taking on a harsh, commanding tone. “In order for this to count, I need this sample to be separate from an actual orgasm.” The doctor reached down to massage Derek’s knot glands in earnest, working the sensitive area aggressively. 

Derek whined and popped his fangs, biting into his arm trying to distract himself from the pleasure. Every cell inside of his body was urging him to come and he knew he was too close to the edge. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could maintain control.

“Let me just extract as much of this as I can, and then you can climax, okay?” 

Derek wasn’t sure if he actually vocalized, but he nodded his head. He was sweating and panting and every single cell felt like it was on burning with arousal. 

Time seemed to slow down while Derek focused only on breathing and not coming, while Dr. Stilinski was milking the cum right out of him. Derek’s legs were shaky and his hips were twitching sporadically, straining to hold on.

Finally, Dr. Stilinski had worked out enough cum me to fill the cup. 

“Alright,” he said excitedly, taking his hands off of Derek’s body entirely, so he could collect the sample and place the lid on it. “I’ve got what I need.”

Derek whined at the loss of contact, feeling his asshole clench, grasping at nothing. His hips stuttered forward twice causing his erection to bob up and down, the long train of precome dangling from his slit swaying back and forth with the motion. 

Dr. Stilinski wrote something on the cup’s label, before grabbing the clipboard and jotting down more notes. 

“Looks like we’re almost done with your exam, Derek. You can go ahead and sit down on the table.”

It took Derek a few seconds for the instructions to register, before he shakily got up from elbows and knees and repositioned himself to sit down on the edge of the exam table. Derek was aching to reach down and bring himself off, so close to the edge already, but Dr. Stilinski hadn’t said whether or not he could finish, so he stayed put. 

His cock was obscenely hard and his own cum was speared thickly down his shaft, coating his erection in a thick, shiny layer. His cockhead was flushed and practically purple with the intensity of his arousal. Derek shoved his hands underneath his thighs, pressing them against the metal of the exam table, not trusting himself to not touch his dick.

After several minutes of being pointedly ignored while Dr. Stilinski made more notations on his chard, he finally looked over at Derek with a polite smile. He glanced down to Derek’s painful erection, as if he’d forgotten Derek was even aroused at all. 

“Let’s get you taken care of then, and you can be on your way,” he said, setting the clipboard aside and walking back toward the table. 

Dr. Stilinski slipped on another pair of latex gloves and walked over to the exam table. “Stand up for me, Derek.”

Derek slid off of the exam table doing his best to stand on shaky legs. He gripped the exam table behind him, afraid he’d fall if he didn’t have the extra support. His erection bobbed with the motion, his precome leaking onto the floor a bit. 

Dr. Stilinski reached down and took Derek’s erection in his hand, and started jacking him off slowly. 

The latex pinched and pulled at the skin of Derek’s cock, but the pain immediately melted into pleasure, the two sensations blending together in Derek’s mind. The barrier between Derek’s skin and the doctor’s hand made it that much more impersonal. 

Dr. Stilinski was staring down at Derek’s cock as he worked him, detached and completely uninterested. It was a stark contrast to the way Derek was writhing and panting, very obviously affected by all the stimulation. Dr. Stilinski was reserved in that way that all clinical practitioners were, going through the motions of just another day at the office. 

And damn if it that didn’t turn Derek on that much more. 

Derek’s mind flitted in and out of disjointed fantasies all involving Dr. Stilinski. 

Dr. Stilinski coming in to collect semen samples from Derek at various times throughout the day. Dr. Stilinski keeping a vibrating dildo pressed snug against his prostate, causing Derek to pant and growl, his mind delirious with pleasure while the doctor stood in the corner, scribbling down the volume levels in his chart. Dr. Stilinski preparing him for a breeding session, guiding him to mount the breeding bench. 

The doctor stared down at Derek’s penis, tilting his head this way and that as he evaluated his reactions to see what made Derek’s toes curl and brought him closer to the edge. To Dr. Stilinski, this was just business as usual. Just another part of his day. Derek was just another horny alpha that needed to be brought off in order for Dr. Stilinski to get the data he needed. 

Derek broke off into a pained whine, looking away, humiliated at his body’s reactions and how desperate he was to get off. And his embarrassment was only amplified because of the fact that while he was practically bursting at the seams, Dr. Stilinski didn’t seem like he was interested at all. 

After Derek looked away, he felt Dr. Stilinski reach up and pluck his left nipple, pinching the sensitive bud firmly before he began slowly circling it. 

“Are you close to climaxing, Derek?” the doctor asked boredly, looking back down at Derek’s cock. 

Derek nodded, unable to even form a thought. His fangs were bared and he was almost obscenely hard, leaking precome all over the floor. 

“Alright, then. Go ahead,” Dr. Stilinski sighed, moving to stand to the side. He adjusted his hold and pointed Derek’s cock upward, away from his own body. “You can go ahead and ejaculate.”

Dr. Stilinski barely even finished the sentence before Derek let out a loud guttural groan, his hips jackrabbiting into the doctor’s hand, fucking into his loose fist, and finally coming. His claws dug into the exam table, where he was holding on and willing himself to stay upright through the force of his orgasm. 

Spurts of come shot up, tangling in his chest hair, getting all over his neck and even landing on his lips. He rocked his hims, milking himself with the doctor’s hand, breaking out into a pained whine as he emptied his balls. 

“Very nice, Derek,” Dr. Stilinski commented, “That is much more than I’d anticipated you’d produce.”

The doctor let go of Derek’s cock, turning to snap off the gloves and begin writing on the chart again. 

The sudden absence of pressure was jarring, and Derek reached out quickly to cradle his dick, protectively cupping the sensitive knot glands that were too exhausted to pop, but still extremely tender and overstimulated. 

His knot pulsed pathetically, obviously a slave to instinct and trying to inflate, but unable to do so. After his last orgasm, Derek knew it was far too soon for him to be able to knot up again, but his cock gave a valiant effort. He held himself gingerly, massaging the base of his cock, steering clear of his over-sensitive cockhead.

Dr. Stilinski made notes on Derek’s chart, his back to the alpha, leaving Derek to stand here cupping his softening penis, his asshole raw and tender, and his own come all over his chest and face, waiting for further instruction from the doctor. Derek shuffled from one foot to the other, feeling heavy and lethargic, knowing he was on the cusp of sleep. 

“Well, I think I have all I need, Derek,” Dr. Stilinski said finally, turning around with a polite smile. “Why don’t you get back on the table and we’ll get you cleaned up.”

Derek nodded gratefully, and shuffled backwards so he could sit back on the table. Dr. Stilinski had to help him a bit, because Derek’s legs were shaky and his heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, running a hand through his hair and tried to get his breathing back to normal. 

“It’s no trouble at all,” Dr. Stilinski assured him. “A lot of patients find the exam to be physically taxing.”

Once Derek was safely seated, Dr. Stilinski left his side and headed to the sink to ran a hand towel under the warm water, coating it thoroughly before ringing out the excess. He brought it over to Derek and began attentively wiping down his skin, cleaning off the sweat, lube, and come that was smeared all over Derek’s body. 

“You did excellent for me today, Derek,” Dr. Stilinski cooed as he wiped down the fluids from Derek’s body, cleaning him almost reverently. 

“I think I’d like to see you on a monthly basis so that I can get a good idea of your average baseline levels. Then, after a while we can taper down to twice a year or so. Does that sound good?”

Derek nodded sleepily, his eyelids drifting shut before fluttering back open as he tried to fight the lethargy and stay awake. He was barely even able to stay away, let alone comprehend what the doctor was saying. 

Seeing Derek’s struggle to stay awake, the doctor chuckled fondly, running a hand through Derek’s messy hair. 

“Just relax, Derek. Let me take care of you.”

Dr. Stilinski helped Derek get comfortable on the table, positioning him so that he was laying on his side, and covering him with a blanket. 

As Derek drifted into sleep, he heard the sounds of Dr. Stilinski taking the tools to the sink in the corner of the room, washing them thoroughly. His heartbeat was strong and steady, and the rhythm of it lulled Derek deeper into sleep, with the last sound he remembers consciously registering being Dr. Stilinski scribbling more notes on Derek’s chart.  
  
  
*  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: **Dubcon** : The reason for the dubcon tag is strictly because of Stiles' involvement in Derek's exam. Derek isn't opposed to the sexual things Stiles is doing, but he is a bit taken by surprise each time something happens, and never explicitly consents to what's going on. After the shock wears off, then he's really into it.
> 
> This story is very obviously played up for kink purposes, and I do not condone medical professionals behaving in such a fashion with their patients. And if you are ever in a medical office and you begin to feel uncomfortable with what's going on, then request for a nurse to be present during the encounter or just flat out tell your doctor you feel uncomfortable and you're leaving. Your comfort and safety are most important, and if your physician will not work with you to make that happen, then it's time you find someone else. Don't worry about their feelings; your priority is to take care of you.
> 
> *
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and reads my weird (often gross) stories. You matter to me more than you know!
> 
> (For those who read my Crème de la Crème series, I have not given up on it! This year has been insanely busy for me, and in order to maintain my sanity, I had to control where my energy went. So unfortunately, that manifested in a longer than planned break from writing. But I’m here now and finishing up the next few chapters, so there will be an update coming soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you wanted anonymous medkink then just read chapter 1. If you want a little schmoopy extra-ness, then read chapter 2.

  
  
*  
Derek woke up gradually, the way he did normally, with his ears alerting him to any noise in his immediate surroundings and his nose subtly scenting the air. 

Before he even opened his eyes, he registered the blanket spread out over his body, keeping him warm on the somewhat uncomfortable table-bed and his boxers had been slipped back over his body. He finally opened his eyes, sitting up to lean on his elbow, and take in the room. His clothes were folded neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. 

He was completely alone in the small room, but the door was open just a crack. 

“Stiles?” he murmured, looking blearily around the room. 

The toilet flushed in the small bathroom down the hall, and Derek heard Stiles trip over something, swearing under his breath, and scrambling back down the hallway to the room. 

Stiles appeared in the doorway, pushing the door open and walking in to the room. He had changed out of the white doctor’s coat and back into his usual khakis and flannel. 

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty,” he grinned, winking at Derek. Derek rolled his eyes at the moniker. 

“Hey to you too,” he grumbled, sitting up all the way and causing the blanket to slip down to his waist. Stiles’ eyes followed the movement, drinking in the sight of Derek’s chest. 

Even after all these years, the sight of Stiles checking him out made Derek’s heart skip a beat. 

“How was your doctor visit?” Stiles walked toward the table, a lopsided grin in place. 

“The best ever,” Derek replied, reaching up to pull Stiles down into a searing kiss. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Stiles nipped at Derek’s bottom lip. “We should probably get out of here soon, though. Scott is gonna notice his office keys are missing and I’ve got to sneak them back in his apartment before he realizes they’re gone.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Derek sighed, nodding in agreement, and pulled back from Stiles. “We should go.” He hopped down from the table and walked over to the chair in the corner, where his clothes were set. 

Derek dressed quietly while Stiles scrubbed the surfaces with disinfectant wipes, diligently hitting the surfaces of everything they’d touched while in the room. Derek walked up behind Stiles, kissing him on the back of the neck, and grabbed the container of wipes out of his hand so he could wipe down the door handle and light switch. 

When the room was set to rights, Stiles snuck into the main office to enable the security camera again, before the two of them snuck out of the back entrance of McCall’s Veterinary Clinic. 

Stiles drove while Derek lay sprawled in the passenger seat, still recovering from so many orgasms in such a small timespan. 

“Let’s debrief, Der,” Stiles’ voice poured over Derek’s senses like honey, soothing him further and lulling him into a sense of safety. “Let’s go through the scene from start to finish. Thoughts? Comments?” Stiles took one hand off the wheel to so he could hold one of Derek’s.

Derek knew Stiles had to drive, but he couldn’t wait until they were already back at the house and in bed so he could get the proper cuddle session he usually got after a scene.

“I could have done without the canine anatomy and physiology posters all over the room,” he snorted sarcastically.

“I didn’t have any say in Scott’s choice of office decor!” Stiles tilted his head back and laughed. “Would you rather I had taken you to the feline exam room?”

Derek nodded his head to the side, as if to say _Touche_. 

Stiles had a point. As weird as it was to be in a canine examination room and be able to smell all the other dogs no matter how thoroughly Stiles’ disinfected the place beforehand, Derek would have thrown a complete fit if he was in the cat room. 

“He’s going to kill you when he realizes what you did to his office.”

Stiles scoffed, pulling his hand away from Derek’s for a moment so he could make a right hand turn, immediately taking Derek’s hand afterward. 

“I cleaned up all traces of jizz. He will never even know.”

Derek huffed a laugh. He reached up tapping the side of his own nose. “Babe, it reeks.”

“But I disinfected!” Stiles whined, pouting slightly, clearly offended that his efforts were no match for supernatural senses. “Whatever, even if he does, it was totally worth it.”

Derek nodded. Derek would put up with Scott’s wrath any day, especially for something like this. 

It was _totally_ fucking worth it. 

Stiles slowed to stop at a red light and leaned over to kiss Derek again slow and sensual. 

“Happy anniversary,” he murmured against his lips, smiling lazily. 

“Happy anniversary,” Derek smiled back, leaning in for another kiss. 

“Although,” he said, breaking away from the kiss and leveling Stiles with a serious look, “I swear to god, if you ever receive a large inheritance or win the lottery, and you _don’t_ build me one of those breeding rooms in our basement, I _will_ leave you.”

Stiles grinned slyly, eyeing Derek up and down, “Where do you think I got the idea for that, huh?” His eyes settled on Derek’s clothed crotch, no doubt replaying the events from earlier. “I’ve been dreaming about seeing you in one of those for literal years.”

“Years?” Derek cocked an eyebrow.

Stiles nodded slowly, leaning back in towards Derek with a grin. 

“Years.”

They made out for a few more moments before the light turned green, and Stiles started driving again. 

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Stiles flipped on his blinker, changing lanes. He glanced over at Derek with a mischievous glint in his eye. “It’s my turn to pick something from the _Derek and Stiles’ Epic Sexytime Bucket List._ ”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, slumping back down into his seat. “I am not fucking you on horseback, Stiles.”

Stiles burst out laughing, causing the jeep to swerve, before he was able to straighten it out again. 

“I wasn’t going to pick that one!”  
  
*  


**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: **Dubcon** : The reason for the dubcon tag is strictly because of Stiles' involvement in Derek's exam. Derek isn't opposed to the sexual things Stiles is doing, but he is a bit taken by surprise each time something happens, and never explicitly consents to what's going on. After the shock wears off, then he's really into it. 
> 
> This story is very obviously played up for kink purposes, and I do not condone medical professionals behaving in such a fashion with their patients. And if you are ever in a medical office and you begin to feel uncomfortable with what's going on, then request for a nurse to be present during the encounter or just flat out tell your doctor you feel uncomfortable and you're leaving. Your comfort and safety are most important, and if your physician will not work with you to make that happen, then it's time you find someone else. Don't worry about their feelings; your priority is to take care of you. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and reads my weird (often gross) stories. You matter to me more than you know! 
> 
> (For those who read my _Crème de la Crème_ series, I have not given up on it! This year has been insanely busy for me, and in order to maintain my sanity, I had to control where my energy went. So unfortunately, that manifested in a longer than planned break from writing. But I’m here now and finishing up the next few chapters, so there will be an update coming soon!)


End file.
